


My Fingers Claw Your Skin

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins like this: fast, rough, frantic. It ends entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fingers Claw Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stharridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/gifts).



> For [](http://stharridan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stharridan.livejournal.com/)**stharridan**. Hope you get your mojo back, hun!

It starts like this.

A look from dark eyes for once not covered by sunglasses, a touch of a hand not covered by leather and Tig understands. He knows what it means. He watches as Chibs makes his way to the dorms, never looking back to see if Tig will follow.

A few minutes later, he ducks out of the conversation with Bobby and Juice, following Chibs' lead to the dorms. As soon as the door is shut behind him, Chibs is crowding him up against it, biting his way into Tig's mouth. It's rough and painful and Tig groans into Chibs' mouth as he grinds their hips together, pressing in tight and hard.

Chibs' hands find their way under Tig's shirt, nails raking over his ribs, leaving angry red welts in his wake. He breaks away from Tig's mouth in order to suck kisses into his neck, teeth scraping over skin. He bites down sharply, making Tig gasp and jerk his hips forward into Chibs. He can feel Chibs' smirk against his neck and curls his hands around the other man's hips, clutching tightly.

“Bedroom.” He says, voice strained with the effort of holding back his moans as Chibs continues to mark his neck with bites and bruising kisses.

Chibs pulls him from the door and shoves him down the hallway, following behind him. As soon as he closes the door behind him, Chibs plasters himself against Tig's back, one arm curling around Tig's shoulder, his hand gripping Tig's chin and tilting his head back against his shoulder, so he can continue biting at his neck. His other hand undoes Tig's belt and pants, sliding his hand down Tig's boxers, stroking him hard and fast.

Tig groans and tries to turn around to face Chibs, but Chibs holds him in place, sucking hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Oh fuck, fuck, Chibs.” Tig's voice is absolutely wrecked.

Chibs gives one last suck before pulling his mouth away. “Like that, do ya?” His voice is rough and deeper, accent more pronounced.

Tig moans, bucking his hips into Chibs' fist as he continues to stroke Tig, slowing down and loosening his grip, making Tig whine in the back of his throat. Chibs pushes and pulls at Tig until he has him where he wants him. Bent over the bed, forearms holding his weight on the side of it. Chibs shoves his pants down to his thighs, not even bothering to push them all the way off. He hears Chibs unbuckle his belt and then there are wet fingers pressing into him, three of them, none too gently.

It's fast prep, nothing elegant and not really enough, but Tig doesn't care, he just wants Chibs inside him now. He drops his head onto his arms and pants harshly when Chibs presses the head of his cock against him, teasing him with nudges and tiny rocks of his hips until Tig is begging for it practically.

A growl from Chibs is all the warning Tigs gets before Chibs thrusts into him in one hard, smooth motion. Tig cries out, fingers clenching the blankets around him until his knuckles are white with the strain.

It's rough and fast, frantic and punishing. Just when Tig isn't sure he can take anymore, Chibs' hand curls in his hair and pulls him up into a standing position, Chibs' nails dragging across Tig's belly as he reaches for Tig's cock. He strokes in time with his thrusts and Tig's teeth sink into his bottom lip, stifling the loud groans that are building in his throat.

Chibs buries his teeth in Tig's shoulder, breaking the skin, as he comes, going completely still, body tense. The burst of wet heat on his hand lets him know that Tig comes too, right after him. He laps at the blood absently, slowly pulling out of Tig, making him whimper in discomfort.

It ends like this.

They undress and lay in bed together, passing a joint back and forth as they relish the after glow. Chibs' fingers trace random patterns on Tig's stomach, brushing over the still stinging scratches gently. Tig rests his head on Chibs' shoulder, aching deep inside, the good kind of ache that comes from a good fuck from Chibs that he knows he'll be feeling for days after.

Chibs takes one last hit off the joint, putting it out in the ashtray on the nightstand, before leaning over and pressing his lips to Tig's, shotgunning the smoke to him. Tig breathes it in, holds it for a few beats, then exhales slowly. Chibs' mouth returns to his, soft licks against his lips that make him smile into the kiss.

They fall asleep, tangled up so much that when morning comes, it's impossible to tell where one starts and the other ends.


End file.
